


The Secret Mission

by OhNoCows



Series: Gravity-Falls-Girlfriends [14]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Fluff, GFGF, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Gravity-Falls-Girlfriends Series, Happy Family, Leighton Pines - Freeform, Mabel Pines - Freeform, Pacifica Northwest - Freeform, Pregnancy, Secret Mission, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mabifica, ohnocows, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoCows/pseuds/OhNoCows
Summary: “Sweetie, do you know why today is special Mama time?” she asked when the waitress left.“No, why Mama?” She had gone back to drawing, still catching her breath from laughing so hard.Her mama leaned in and got really quiet, “Because, I need your help with a special, secret mission,” she whispered.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Series: Gravity-Falls-Girlfriends [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427278
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. The Secret Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this from Leighton’s POV, but it’s not first person it’s still third person so I tried to make it work, that’s why Mabel and Pacifica’s names aren’t officially in it, in case you’re confused, though: Mabel=Mommy/Pacifica=Mama is how she refers to them. And she’s like five-years-old in this fic sooooo, enjoy this weird hybrid writing style I did, lol, I hope you don’t hate it!
> 
> Did you guys know that Leighton’s name is supposed to be pronounced like ‘Lay-Tun’? I feel like you already knew that but I just wanted to put it out there! 
> 
> Also, I feel like I do this thing where I won’t post for awhile & then I’ll just post a ton of stuff in a short amount of time. Like a Mabifi-Bomb! (Yes, I came up with that name just now...yes, it took me longer than it probably should have...)
> 
> Okay, a lot of beginning notes, happy reading!

Leighton wasn’t quite sure what was going on. She had been at school all morning and was just about ready to switch to a different color crayon for her art time drawing when suddenly her Mama had been at the door.

Right away she was so excited that she had completely forgotten about the picture she was working on and ran to give her a big hug, “Mama!”

“Hi sweetie!” She knelt down and pulled Leighton in close, laughing while going along with the excited back-and-forth rocking motion her daughter was moving her in for awhile before giving her a kiss on the head. By this point in time, all of the other kids had gotten curious and the teacher had walked over. Leighton liked Miss Taylor, she was really nice and really fun.

“Hello Mrs. Pines, how are you?” Miss Taylor approached the standing blonde woman and gave her a short hug.

“Hey Jen, I’m great. I’m just here to pick up Leighton like we talked about earlier. We have a special day planned,” she said with a smile. Leighton had wrapped herself around her Mama’s leg and was clinging to her when her ears perked up after hearing what she had just said. She was leaving school early? For a special day?

She was trying by to remember if it was her birthday when she felt her Mama gently pat her on the shoulder, “Leighton, honey, while I’m talking to Miss Taylor why don’t you clean up your stuff so we can go, okay?”

Leighton beamed up at her, “Okay!” and practically ran to her desk to finish cleaning up. It didn’t take her long and soon enough she had grabbed her jacket and backpack and lunch box and was jumping up and down, ready to go. “I’m ready! I’m ready!”

Mama laughed, “Okay, okay, we’re leaving! Thanks again, Jen, we’ll see you tomorrow for a regular day.” With that they walked down the hallway and outside to the car.

For lunch they drove to their favorite small café where they always went for Mama-Leighton time, and sometimes they even took Mommy with them. They were coloring a picture together on a placemat when Leighton asked, “Where’s Mommy at?”

“Mommy is at work right now,” her Mama said while drawing some flowers around the sun she’d drawn earlier. They were really pretty flowers.

“Is she coming later?” She was just so curious as to why this was special time right now and not a normal school day.

“No, it’s just us today. Is that okay?”

She thought for a moment, “Yeah; I love Mommy but I like special Mama time,” then went back to drawing some kitties playing.

Her Mama smiled, “I love Mommy, too. And I really, really, _really_ like special Mama time,” she said, getting Leighton to squeal in laughter with a couple belly tickles, stopping when their lunch came. “Sweetie, do you know why today is special Mama time?” she asked when the waitress left.

“No, why Mama?” She had gone back to drawing, still catching her breath from laughing so hard.

Her Mama leaned in and got really quiet, “Because, I need your help with a special, _secret_ mission,” she whispered.

That got her attention.

Leighton’s eyes went wide, “A secret mission?” she whispered back. Normally it was her and Mommy or Uncle Dip-Dop that always went on secret missions. She’d never been on one with Mama before. This was new. And fun. And exciting.

Her Mama nodded her head, “Yup, it’s a top secret mission. Even secret from Mommy, and we can’t tell her, no matter how bad we want to, until tonight. Okay?”

Leighton nodded furiously, “Okay, I won’t tell her. I’m real good at not telling secret missions.”

She felt a kiss on her head, “That’s my girl.”

***

They went to the store afterwards. They had just been at the store a couple days ago, so Leighton didn’t know why they were there other than for the secret mission. She was excited. So excited that she felt like moving around a lot. It was a weird feeling, but fun, too.

She got picked up and put in the big part of the cart which was her favorite to ride in. She only got to do it if there wasn’t a lot of stuff to get. After her Mama had picked up a small box and a bow, they went to where there were a lot of clothes.

“Okay Leigh, you ready for Phase One?” The second she heard the question she was already trying to climb out of the cart to get on the ground. With a little assistance she managed to do so and was patiently awaiting her instructions. “We are going to get you a new shirt. A very special shirt, and I need your help to pick it out.” She practically had stars in her eyes and was bouncing up and down the aisles as her Mama took her to a group of shirts with a whole bunch of different colors. “I’m going to hold them up one at a time, and you’re gonna give me a thumbs up or a thumbs down, okay?”

Determination set on her face, she nodded and clenched her hand into a fist to get ready. They went through what seemed like a million shirts. She didn’t like a lot of them. Some of them were too boring or the words were too small. She gave a thumbs up to a few and after a couple rounds of this she finally only had to decide between two of them.

“It’s up to you now. You can pick whichever one you want.”

The shirts were held up side-by-side next to each other and after staring at them both for a long time, she pointed to the one on the left. It had a unicorn horn with a crown of colorful flowers and eyelashes that were really long and really pretty. “I want this one!”

Her mama turned it around to look at it and chuckled, “Of course you do. You are your Mother’s daughter, that’s for sure.”

***

After the store they went to another store that had a lot of flowers in it. The bell on the door chimed when they walked in and Leighton felt her Mama flinch and her hand squeeze hers a little tighter for a fraction of a second. Before she could ask what’s wrong she was kneeling down to her height.

“For Phase Two, I need you to pick out twelve of the _prettiest_ flowers you can find. Ones that make you think of you and me and your Mommy when we’re all together.”

Without another word they walked along the pots and flower beds, taking time to look and smell each flower that caught Leighton’s eye. She eventually had a handful of different ones that she deemed her absolute favorites.

Before going up to the counter her Mama knelt down again, “Let’s see what we’ve got here.” She proudly showed her the flowers that had all sorts of colors and types in the bunch. “Rainbow bouquet. How fitting.”

When walking out of the store she made sure she was very careful not to hurt the flowers.

***

When they got home, her Mama told her that it was finally time for Phase Three. They had wrapped the box present, put the flowers in a vase, and both of them had to go and clean up and change.

Her Mama looked really pretty in her outfit, and she smelled really, really good. Leighton was excited to be dressed in her new shirt, but soon had to put a jacket over it.

After everything was all finished, they went to make dinner for her Mommy for when she got home.

“So, ready to go over the plan?” Mama asked while cooking.

“Yay! I’m ready!” She could feel her tummy start to feel weird, like butterflies.

“When Mommy comes home we’re going to give her the flowers, then we’re going to have dinner together, _then_ we give her the presents and you’ll get to take off your jacket and show Mommy your new shirt. Does that sound good?”

Leighton thought for a moment, “Oh! Oh! Can I say ‘Ta-Da!’ when I do it? Please??”

“Sure sweetie, I think that would make the surprise even better.” Just then they heard the lock of the door and the handle click. “Okay, get ready for the plan,” her Mama whispered. She nodded. It was go time.

Leighton tried really, really hard not to ruin the mission before it was time. When her Mommy walked in the door she ran up to her and was given the flowers. She had a big smile on her face, “Thank you both so much for my bouquet! It’s lovely. My girls are the greatest.” Her Mommy gave a kiss to her Mama, which was kind of gross, and then scooped Leighton up and hugged her tightly while kissing all over her face. They all laughed and went to sit down to eat dinner; Mommy was very happy about everything.

They ate dinner and while Mommy and Mama talked, Leighton just focused on the brussel sprouts on her plate so she wouldn’t get too excited about the surprise. They finished up and her Mommy was saying something about clean-up time when she spoke in a not-so-quiet whisper, “Mama, is it time yet?”

They both stopped and her Mommy looked confused, “Huh? Time for what?”

Luckily, Mama jumped in, “Mabes, Leighton and I have something for you, come sit down.” They all went into the living room and sat on the couch with the two boxes. Leighton was playing with her jacket zipper, feeling like she was going to explode.

“I thought the flowers were my surprise. There’s more?” Leighton nodded like a bobble-head as she got into position for the big reveal.

Her Mommy warily picked up the small box, undid the ribbon, and right when she took off the lid Leighton took off her jacket, struck a pose and yelled “TA-DA!!!” just like she practiced. 

At first there was just silence, and Leighton was pretty sure Mommy didn’t know what a surprise was since her face just looked confused. She looked back-and-forth between the shirt and the stick in the box a lot before saying anything.

“I—what—wait......is this real??”

Mama took Mommy’s hand, she looked like she was going to cry but she didn’t seem sad. “Yes, I promise it’s real. I found out a few days ago.”

Mommy looked like she was going to cry now, too, “But, I thought we still had to wait a couple weeks?”

Mama shook her head and laughed, “I think we did, but you know me, I got impatient and then I took a test because I thought ‘Well, why not?’ ya know and...yeah, it was positive, and this is really happening.”

There was another moment of silence where Leighton was about to ask what was happening when her Mommy started crying and laughing and hugging her Mama really, really tight.

“Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!” she yelled. “Babe! I’M SO EXCITED!” They pulled back and Leighton watched them do gross kisses a whole bunch before she wanted to know what was happening.

“Mommy, why are you crying if you’re excited? I wanna be excited, too!” She stamped her foot down, very fed up with no one talking to her and telling her the big secret.

They wiped their tears away and pulled Leighton in between them on the couch. “Leigh, can I tell you why your Mama and I are so excited?”

Leighton threw up her hands, “Yeah, I wanna know, too! Tell me, tell me!”

Her Mommy laughed, “Well, your Mama and I are excited becauuussse, there’s a baby inside of Mama’s belly.”

Leighton’s eyes went wide and she looked over at her Mama, just to make sure it was true. “A baby? In Mama’s tummy?”

They both nodded, “Yup! Just like you used to be!”

Leighton stared at the tummy, “I used to be in there?!”

They laughed, “Yeah! For a long time, and then you came out and grew up into the big girl you are now!”

“Whoa.” She couldn’t believe it. She was way too big to be able to fit in there.

Her Mama grabbed her little hand, “And guess what this means?”

“What, Mama?”

She kissed her hand, “Well, this means that you’re going to be a big sister.” She pointed to the words on her shirt as she said it. Leighton looked down at her shirt with a smile.

“Is that what my special shirt says?” She asked pulling it down so she could read it upside down.

Mama kissed her cheek, “Yeah, sweetie. It says ‘Big Sister’, and you’re gonna be one soon.”


	2. The New Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leighton couldn’t believe how small the baby was, almost like one of her dolls at home. She reached over and touched a soft, chubby, pink cheek before she looked up at her Mama and gave her a big smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I wanted this done like a week or so ago, but that’s life for you.
> 
> This is a handful of small moments leading up to kid #2 for our favorite GF couple. I mimicked some of the Leighton POV style from the chapter before while also bouncing to just my regular POV style (AKA: I don’t know what I’m doing, can you tell, lol?)
> 
> Still rated G but just to warn anyone who would like a warning, there is a super mild sex joke about halfway through. It was unplanned, but while writing the opportunity came up & I just couldn’t resist.
> 
> Also, Leighton refers to Mabel’s parents as Nana & Papa and Pacifica’s parents as Grandma & Grandpa. I felt like it fit their personalities well.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Leighton was going to be a big sister, but she didn’t know a lot about what that meant.

There were other kids in her class that said that they had brothers and sisters, and she always thought to herself that it would be a lot of fun to have one. She was really excited, and really scared. She didn’t know what it would be like, or if she’d have to share all her toys, or if her Mama and Mommy would forget about her.

It was a lot to take in, but if Mama and Mommy were happy then she was, too.

  
***

Leighton was getting her pictures taken. 

She had on her special shirt and was asked to hold a big sign with some writing on it. It also had a picture that looked really weird, but her Mama and Mommy had told her it was her new brother or sister.

She took their word for it.

Mama’s tummy had started to stick out a little bit, just enough to take notice. Leighton had asked why and was told again how the baby was inside and growing. 

“But, won’t that hurt Mama?” She looked back and forth between her parents, concerned.

Her Mommy put down the camera she was using, “Your Mama is going to be just fine, I promise. It doesn’t hurt, her tummy is supposed to grow.” She placed a tiny pair of shoes in front of the sign when they had finished posing her.

She was curious, “Really? How big is it gonna get?”

Her Mama laughed, coming over to adjust her hair and clothes, “Well, when you were in my tummy, it got really big. Like the size of a watermelon.”

Her eyes got wide, “That big?!”

Her Mama laughed, “Yeah, isn’t that crazy? The baby grows, so I grow. That way they have more room when they’re bigger.”

“Whoa.”

“Okay, we’re ready!” Her Mommy said, “Leigh, say cheese!”

The whole time they took pictures Leighton couldn’t believe it, all she could think was how watermelons are pretty big. 

***

Leighton was upset. Not just a little bit upset, but a lot upset. She was just told that her playroom wasn’t going to be only her playroom anymore because of the new baby—and she was having none of that. 

“But, it’s not _fair_!” She said stomping her foot down and crossing her arms.

Mabel sighed and got down on her knees in front of her, “I know you’re upset, sweetie. But, I need you to understand that the new baby needs a room to—“

“NO! That’s _my _room! I was here _first_!” She was crying now, and shouting. Mabel looked a bit stunned at the outburst and then turned to Pacifica for some help. If anyone knew about only-child temper tantrums, it was her.

She came over instantly, sat down on the floor, and turned Leighton to face her, grabbing both of her hands. “Leighton Melody Pines, I need you to take some deep breaths for me, okay?” Her voice was calm, but firm, and the look on her face told her daughter that she better at least try to do what she was asked. It took her a few minutes, the sobbing made it hard to get a decent breath in for awhile, but eventually she got herself under control. “Good job. Now, I need you to look at me and listen.”

Leighton freed one of her hands to wipe her face, “Okay, M-Mama.”

“You’re a big sister now, and big sisters share things. I know that it doesn’t seem fair, but the new baby needs a place to sleep, and play, and keep their things just as much as you do. You already have your own room—”

“But, but I—“ she was starting to get worked up again, but that was soon squashed. 

“No ‘buts’. You know how your Mommy and Uncle Dipper are best friends?”

Leighton nodded. “It’s because they’ve always had to share everything they had with each other since they were little babies. And when I was your age, I used to wish every night to be a big sister so I could share my toys with someone.”

Leighton sniffled, “Y-you _wanted_ to share?”

Pacifica nodded, “Yes, I wanted to share really, really badly. I never got to do that until I met your Mommy, and now her and I share everything.”

“You and Mommy share toys with each other??”

That innocent question had Mabel bursting out into uncontrollable laughter. Not wanting to take away from the teaching moment, she had no choice but to excuse herself until she regained her composure, leaving a bright red Pacifica to finish out this semi-serious conversation. “Um, well, wh-what I meant was that we share things like a room, and-and a car sometimes, and also you.”

“You share _me_??”

Pacifica smiled, “Yeah, we even share you. And trust me, that’s really hard because we both love you so much and sometimes I just want to keep you all to myself.” She said before laughing and placing kisses all over her face.

Leighton started laughing and trying to protect herself form the attack, “Mommy, Mommy, help!” she managed to get out in between giggles.

Mabel had heard the cries just as she was coming back into the room and swooped her up into the air, whooshing her away but then starting a tickle attack of her own. Eventually, they all caught their breath and were back on the floor together with Leighton sitting in Mabel’s lap.

Pacifica looked at her, “Leigh, I think you owe Mommy an apology for shouting earlier.”

Leighton sadly looked up at the woman holding her, “I’m sorry for shouting at you, Mommy. Do you forgive me?”

She was wrapped up in a tight hug and kissed on the head, “Of course I forgive you. Thank you for saying you’re sorry; I love you.”

They broke the hug and they all stood up to get back to cleaning out the playroom. Leighton guessed she could move some stuff around in her room to make everything fit.

***

It had been a long day, and Leighton was very excited when she saw her Mommy’s car there to pick her up from school. She was asked about what she did today and she relayed all the information during the car ride home, barely taking a breath before her Mommy unbuckled her from her booster seat.

They went inside and Leighton got her thirty minutes of snack and tablet time before it was time to do her homework for the day. She was working on writing some letters when her Mama came home, and she excitingly got up and greeted her at the door.

“Mama!” Her belly was sticking out a lot now, making it harder to hug, but Leighton always tried her best anyway. 

Her Mommy came up from behind her and gave her a kiss; Leighton just observed their interaction. “Hey babe, how was your day?” 

Her Mama smiled, but she seemed kind of sad, “It was okay. It was a hard one today.”

Her Mommy frowned and asked the question, “Nauseous?” that was met with an answer of a frown and a nod. She gave her another kiss and said, “Go get changed and comfortable, I’ll put on some tea for you.”

Leighton let go and got a quick hug before her Mama went into her bedroom and came back out in pajamas, settling in on the couch.

Leighton finished her homework and ate dinner with her Mommy while her Mama took a little nap in the living room. Afterwards they all watched a movie together, with Leighton sitting in her special chair on the ground, still observingas her parents snuggled together on the couch; her Mama’s head was in Mommy’s lap while she rubbed her shoulders and arms. When the movie was done it was time for bed, and she said goodnight to her Mama before going and getting ready.

When her Mommy came to her room to tuck her in, she asked, “Is Mama okay? She seems sad.”

Her Mommy pulled the covers over her, “She’s okay. Her tummy doesn’t feel very good because of the baby, which is normal.”

“Oh.” Leighton thought for a minute, “Do you love Mama?”

Her Mommy chuckled, “Of course I do sweetie, I love Mama very much. She’s my best friend.”

“But, I thought Uncle Dip-Dop was your best friend?” she asked, confused.

“Well,” Mommy said flipping on the night-light, “He is, but Mama is my _best_, best friend.”

“Oh.” She thought about that for a moment before saying goodnight and laying down. Her Mommy gave her goodnight kiss, stood up and walked out of the room, leaving the door cracked a bit.

Leighton hoped she could find a best, best friend some day.

***

Leighton loved a good party. She loved the balloons, the sweets, the games, and this party was turning out to be just as fun as the others she’d been to. It wasn’t her birthday, or anyone’s birthday she didn’t think, but she couldn’t guess why else they’d be having a party.

Everyone was outside now even though they sky was completely dark. This was weird, because the party had been going on all day inside and now suddenly things were different. She was content for awhile to just eat her cake while sitting next to her uncle, but then curiosity got the best of her.

“Uncle Dip-Dop?”

He looked down at her, “Yeah, Leigh?”

“Why are all these people here?” she asked, looking around at them. She saw her Nana and Papa, Grandma and Grandpa, her aunt and cousins, not to mention a handful of people she didn’t even know.

“Oh, uh, we’re here for the baby shower.” He said while taking a bite of the slice they were sharing.

“A shower? Outside?” She was convinced all these people were crazy.

He laughed, “Oh, no, a baby shower is a party for your new brother or sister before they’re born. Everyone brings presents for you guys to have when the baby gets here. Also, we’re going to find out if you’re having a brother or sister today. That’s why everyone is wearing pink and blue.”

She looked around again and then looked at her own pink shirt, “Oh, I didn’t know that.” Right then her Papa walked up to them and picked her up in his arms, earning a big hug, “Hi Papa!”

He smiled, “Hi angel, are you ready for the fireworks?” She nodded enthusiastically and practically squirmed out of his grasp, running towards her parents in the dark who were standing in the yard with a big tube and some matches.

Everyone gathered around while Leighton hid behind them. “Everybody ready?” her Mommy asked, and when she heard a collective cheer she bent down and lit a match.

Leighton felt her hand get grabbed and her being pulled away by her Mama, “Come over this way, honey.”

She was about to ask why when she heard a sizzle and saw her Mommy jog over to them away from the little fire she set. Soon she heard a _whoosh_ sound followed by a couple big bangs and everyone cheering. She covered her ears with her hands and looked up to see her parents cheering and kissing before everyone huddled around them doing the same.

She squeezed her way out of the crowd and went to stand by her uncle again who was a few feet away from the large group of people. They both sat down on the ground together and he gave her a side hug. “I’m not a fan of big crowds either.” She smiled up at him, she loved her uncle a lot and felt very safe around him. “Also, congrats kiddo.”

She wasn’t sure what _‘Cong-Rats’_ meant or why people were so happy about some loud noises. In fact, she was so busy trying to figure it out that she didn’t even realize that the color of the fireworks matched the shirts of half the people at the party.

***

“Wait...we have to take pictures _again_?” Leighton asked while her Mommy was adjusting her dress. Her long, blonde curls had been brushed into a ponytail with a big bow in the back and she was wearing a nice dress that she had just gotten last week when her parents took her shopping. They had all gotten matching clothes for family pictures and were now in the middle of a park where she had never been before. She wanted to go play, but her Mommy had told that she couldn’t and that she had to stay there with them.

She was really starting to hate this taking pictures thing.

“These pictures are very important to Mama, and we want to make her happy, right?” Mommy smiled at her and poked around under her arms and neck.

Leighton giggled, “Yeah, okay.”

Mama’s tummy had gotten really big now—like way bigger than it was before. So much so that when they were shopping, Leighton wasn’t sure they were even going to be able to find a dress to fit her. She was walking funny now, too, like a duck or those penguins she once saw at the zoo. Leighton was trying to think of other animals that walked funny when she got called over by her parents.

She walked up and saw that they were talking with a man she didn’t know, and she quickly hid behind her Mama’s flowing dress, bunching it up in front of her face. She soon felt a hand on the back of her head and heard her Mama say, “Leighton, this is Sam, can you say hi?”

She peeked from behind her legs and gave a shy wave before disappearing again. The man laughed, “It’s nice to meet you, Leighton.”

Her Mommy put a hand in her shoulder, “Sam is going to be taking our pictures, so we need to listen to what he asks us to do, okay?.”

Leighton thought Sam was bossy. He told them where to go and what to do and how to stand. He even told her how to smile. At first they started with all three of them, then some of Mommy and Mama together, a few of just Mama, and then finally they ended it with her being with Mama on her own.

“Okay Leighton, I want you to have your hands on your mom’s tummy, and just look at her and give me a big smile.” Sam started taking a bunch of pictures and while Leighton was feeling bored and silly doing this she felt something against her hand.

She quickly ripped her hands off the belly in front of her, scaring her Mommy and camera-guy Sam. “Sweetie, are you okay, what’s wrong??”

She froze before starting to scream, “There was a bump, I felt a bump, it touched me!”

Everyone seemed to calm down except for her and she didn’t know how they were all okay with this weird feeling. She looked up and saw her Mama had started to tear up.

“Honey, you just felt the baby kicking and saying hello.”

Leighton stopped for a moment and deeply thought about what she just heard before getting extremely excited. “That was the baby?? Can I feel it again?? Please, please, please?!” She was jumping up and down when her Mama grabbed her hands to put them back on her swollen belly. Pacifica kept her hands on top and felt the kicks as well, making eye contact with her daughter each time there was movement.

Mabel was beaming at this precious moment. “Please tell me you’re getting this?” she asked Sam.

Sure enough, he was right next to her, clicking away to get shots from every angle he could think of, “Oh, absolutely.”

***

The time had finally come.

It had been around 2:00 AM when Mabel had felt Pacifica shaking her awake, halfway doubled over in the middle of a contraction while trying to explain that she was going into labor.

Immediately she jumped up, getting Pacifica taken care of before she herself got dressed and grabbed their hospital bag. She had been on the phone with Dipper, who had been on standby to come over and take care of Leighton, while double checking the car seat installment and loading up their vehicle. Once Dipper arrived, she and Pacifica went to say goodbye to Leighton.

Mabel had gotten her up about twenty minutes ago when all of this first started happening, and she was currently sitting in her uncle’s lap on the couch with her special blanket.

“Leigh, we’re going to go to the hospital now, but we will see you very soon, okay?”

Leighton knew that the baby was coming, but she didn’t get why it was right now. “Do you really gotta go?” she asked, getting a little weepy. Pacifica got hit with another contraction. They were about five to six minutes apart still, but they should probably get going.

Mabel looked back at her wife, “I’m afraid we do, honey. We’re going to go have the baby. But, like I said, we’ll see you real soon. Uncle Dipper is going to bring you to see us in the morning. Does that sound okay?”

Leighton still wasn’t convinced but was also fighting off sleep. “Okay...”

Mabel grabbed and kissed her hand, “We love you, so much.”

With that they were out the door, in the car, and getting checked into the hospital. Once they were settled in and Pacifica had gotten her epidural, Mabel sent a text to their families about what room they were in.

Now they just had to wait.

The nurses had gotten Pacifica comfortable in her bed and had just left when she sighed. “I can’t believe we’re back here again.”

Mabel looked up at her from the chair she was in next to the bed and smiled, taking her hand in hers, “I know. How are you feeling about it all now that it’s actually happening?”

Pacifica furrowed her brows, “I’m excited, and nervous, but I’m also kind of scared. Things with Leighton’s birth were so...hard. I don’t want that to happen again. And then there was the miscarriage...”” She ran her fingers along her c-section scar and started tearing up when she felt her hand being squeezed and a kiss being placed on her lips.

“I know, Paz. I’m scared too, but I feel good. I think it’s going to be way better this time around.” They locked eyes and kissed again before Mabel sat back down. Their hands stayed woven together as they took this time to get a bit more rest.

Unfortunately, that time didn’t last long.

Only a couple hours had passed before the epidural had started to wear off, and the contractions were getting stronger and stronger as the minutes ticked on. Mabel had remembered the process from Leighton’s birth and was hoping for a smooth labor and delivery compared to last time.

She went through all of the breathing and special tactics they had learned in their Lamaze classes, all of the meditation techniques she’d learned to remain calm, and soon enough Pacifica was fully dilated and ready to start pushing.

It only took a little over thirty minutes for the baby to arrive.

When everything was all finished, Mabel took the time to call their families. Her parents had already been at the hospital from the first time she sent the text that they’d checked in, and Pacifica’s parents were getting ready to fly out on their private plane. Dipper had wanted to come right away, but he decided to wait until the morning so Leighton could get some proper rest and to give his twin and sister-in-law a bit more time together.

Finally, they arrived right when visiting hours started around 8:00 AM, and Leighton was bouncing off the walls. Dipper got them both checked in with their special wristbands and it was a challenge to get her to not sprint down to the room number the man behind the reception desk gave them.

When they walked into the room, the twins’ parents were sitting on a couch bench by the window talking with Mabel who was sipping on a cup of coffee, and Pacifica was just listening while gentling rolling the hospital crib back-and-forth in a rocking motion.

“Mommy! Mama!” Leighton quickly ran up to Mabel, jumping into her arms and hugging her tightly.

Mabel squeezed her back, “Hi Leigh, I missed you!” They stayed that way for awhile before they broke apart and Leighton stared up at her.

“Can I see the baby?? _Pleeeeaaaassssse_?!” She clasped her hands together and made a begging motion with a puppy-dog pout.

Mabel stood up, “Yes, you can. But, you have to be extra quiet and extra gentle, okay?” she whispered. Leighton nodded enthusiastically and followed her Mommy over to where her Mama was scooting over in her bed to make room. She was helped up onto the bed, snuggling into her Mama’s side when Mabel went over to the crib to pick up the baby. She gently passed their baby to Pacifica, who maneuvered her body in the perfect position for Leighton to see everything.

Leighton couldn’t believe how small the baby was, almost like one of her dolls at home. She reached over and touched a soft, chubby, pink cheek before she looked up at her Mama and gave her a big smile.

Pacifica adjusted the little crocheted hat and said, “Leighton, meet your new baby brother—Tucker Stanley Pines.”

Leighton was enamored with him, even getting to hold him on her own after begging to do so. Mabel just sat by and watched them with a look of pure adoration on her face. Occasionally her wife caught her eye and offered her a soft smile—damn if she wasn’t even more in love with this woman than ever before.

Soon she got up to join them, saying a quick thank you to the universe for giving her such an incredible family...

And also for finally giving her a kid with a head of dark hair that actually looked like her instead of more blonde curls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mabel just wants another brunette in the house so she doesn’t feel so left out, lol.
> 
> Leighton’s birth story is coming soon! Maybe not right away because I’m feeling like writing some stuff w/ just our two gals, but I’ve got a whole week of Thanksgiving break time I’m hoping to use to put more out, so we’ll see!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Subscribe to get updates on when stories are posted and visit the newsletter to get a bit more info on the GFGF series/my tumblr! Also, feel free to comment your thoughts or to just chat. :)
> 
> Best Wishes,  
OhNoCows

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve got some more to add to this that will come soon! Also, I’ve got Leighton’s own birth story to sort out!
> 
> My next work might take a break from the fluff though and get a little spicy. We’ll see!
> 
> Leave comments if you’d like here, go to my Newsletter work, or visit my tumblr page if you feel up to chatting! :)
> 
> Best Wishes,  
OhNoCows


End file.
